Deadly Game
by SkyePendragon
Summary: Following the death of one of their own a new threat arises, one who's out to destroy everything the Runaways stand for as well as the kids themselves.


1

Disclaimer: Don't own em, if they did I so would have published this by now. Also don't own any products or brands mentioned within the contents of this fic.

Author's Note: This is the first of what I hope to be many many fics on I also hope that I won't be met with any flaming or death threats cuz those just aren't fun in the least bit. Anyways I hope you enjoy my first contribution to this site.

Edward Kreyling had gone to the alley at the agreed time. Though unknown to him at the time he was about to set into motion a series of very unfortunate occurrences in the lives of six runaways. All he wanted was to settle a score and ensure that his secret would never reach the light of day. I'll tell you now that he did get what he wished for, however the ends did not in any way justify the means.

All around him he could hear cans rattling, rats clawing at one another for scraps, and could smell the stench of garbage, waste, and the homeless man resting atop both. Pacing back and forth nervously he began to rethink his plan, thinking maybe there were better ways to go about this, that maybe he could talk to the children himself, maybe he could out himself to the world and maybe it would be ok. He never had any time to think fo any more maybes because as he turned back the way he came to continue pacing he came face to face with the man who he had coerced into coming here.

"

You gotta job fa me?" said the tall imposing figure. Edward took a long look at the intimidating figure of the man before him. Long billowy black trench coat, baggy black denim jeans, shiny black boots, and a gray shirt with a tribal insignia on it looking as if it were a twisted R and an L together and overlapping. However as the short squatty Edward inspected the young man, the afformentioned young man began to get antsy "Look, I like getting scoped out as much as the next fella but you and I apparently don't roll the same way so tell me whatcchya need and I'll see if this was worth my time"

Edward looked up into his eyes only to be met with a pair of crimson sunglasses. "Well I...I n-n-need you to track down someb-body. Or um well somebodies really. A group of f-f-five" Beneath those crimson lenses his eyes rolled at the balding man's stuttering "No shit ya need me to track somebody. I'm a bounty huntah that's what ah do. Who are they? What's my motive? And most importantly what's my payment?"

"Fifty thousand dollars. Half now half after you complete the job" An affirmative nod from the rusty haired bounty hunter before he reached out for the information on his marks. As he looked over the files a specific name caught his eye and he immediately looked up at the flustered Mr. Kreyling with a evil grin to make even the devil himself cry before he held out his hand and said "I'll take it". Internally Edward sighed a sigh of relief and took the paperwork and signed his name on the dotted line and the trench coat clad young man did the same.

Little did our naive banker Edward Kreyling know that he had signed the deed that would lead to chaos and grief. "Ok, this is great. Now, now you go and finish this and you bring them to me. I'll get the information from them and then we can turn them over to the proper authorities. " He smiled lightly as he looked up at his now employee for this assignment before feeling a chill crawl down his spine as he was met with yet another devil fearing grin from his accomplice followed by a dark chuckle "Non, non, non my friend. See I don't deal with live bounty. I'm strictly an exterminator."

"B-but I...I don't want anyone dead especially for children. Look if that's the deal then...then no just, I call it off that's it no more." In an instant, literally in the blink of an eye the bounty hunter was holding a dagger dangerously close to Edward's jugular and applied a moderate amount of pressure. "I don't negotiate. You signed the contract. You hired the bounty hunter. You hired me! There's no backing out of this agreement, else you'll be payin' in blood"

The maybes once again arose in Edward's mind as he realized his crucial mistake but alas, it was much too late for him to change anything. With an evil smirk the other man pulled back and began walking back down the alley with the target's files in hand "You'll have their heads by Sunday, it'll give you time for to go to mass and pray for forgiveness for what you've made me do" once at the end of the alley the stranger lifted his crimson sun glasses off of his face revealing his red on black eyes and saying "Be seeing you mon ami"

End of chapter note: Obviously, or maybe not so obviously the bounty hunter is supposed to have a cajun accent but I can't write one that well so please just use your imagination. Also I know the runaways weren't in this chapter but the next chapter will so no worries. Also pleeeease. Feedback for new writers is like drugs or pixie sticks or something so please tell me whatchya think.


End file.
